Falling Through Time:Sacred Whispers
by Lil'ViolaXD
Summary: With the words: Save the ones you love, heal the broken, help the darkened, and most important thing, change history. We will always be with you, good luck with your task: Hermione and Ginny are sent back to the Marauders' time. Will they be able to do the tasks the sacred voices are asking them to do?
1. Failed Chapter

_**Hullo peeps! New story, new idea, you know the drill. (actually, you don't, but let's keep that a secret) This idea has been bugging me for hours! I still don't own Harry Potter, like I said, if I did, the world would end.**_

**The Horrible Substance I call a Summary: Hermione survived the war, but most didn't, including Harry and Ron. Voldemort is dead, but the problem is, Hermione's the only survivor! Sure, there's some muggles, but Hogwarts is destroyed beyond repair! Before she knew what happened, she was send back in time with the words: Save the ones you love, help the darkened, and change history….**

Hermione walked around Hogwarts' grounds. She tried to wake up the others, but it was no use, they're gone. No longer is the woman in war, but a scared teenage girl, who has been through too much things that even Mad-Eyed Moody wouldn't have been through. After she realized it was no use, she sat near the lake, tears streaming down her face. If Voldemort was still alive, she would rip him to shreds with her bare hands. She was back to being the woman in war after that moment of weakness.

"I wish you were here with me, to bad that your gone. I will miss you dearly, but you will be forever in my heart," Hermione said quietly to the people who have died.

"Save the ones you love, help the darkened, and change history. I know you can do it," said a deep voice.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a familiar tug, and it all went black.

The Marauders were celebrating who-knows-what when there was a scream. The ceiling that was charmed to look like the weather outside had turned into black and swirls of dark grey can be seen. A very injured girl went through the portal-like ceiling and fell onto the ground.

Hermione groaned inwardly, she felt like hell. She heard murmurs. 'That can't be true, everyone's dead, light and dark alike.'

"Do you think she's alright?"

"She's hot!"

"Sirius! Save your flirting for later!"

She opened her eyes to see a younger Sirius Black looking at her. She screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she said, thinking that she was still at the destructed Hogwarts, until that is, she remembered the words 'Save the ones you love, help the darkened, and change history. I know you can do it' '_history. _That's it! I went back in time!'

"Um, I think that _we_ should ask that question, not you," said a boy that looked dangerously like Harry.

** "**Holy fucking Merlin," she muttered darkly, as she had realized she was in the time of the Marauders.

_**Ya like? No? Well to tell you the truth, neither do I. I'm just going to keep this one on and I'll just do the re-do… **_


	2. Hell on Earth

_**Hello, this is going to be the re-do of Falling Through Time and….Ya.**_

_**Edit: I know this is a bit too late, but I just realized the title was already taken by one of the fanfics I'm currently reading. I decided to change the title to Falling Through Time: Sacred Whispers**_

**The Horrid Substance I Call a Summary: The war was over, the light died, one by one. Hermione and Ginny are the survivors, Voldemort wanted to torture his favorite Mudblood and Blood Traitor, first by killing the people that they love, then using the torture curse on them. However, when he was about to utter the magic words **_**(no pun intended)**_**, there was a black, portal-like circle below the survivors. With the words: Save the ones you love, heal the broken, help the darkened, and most important thing, change history. We will always be with you, good luck with your task: Hermione and Ginny are sent back to the Marauders' time.**

**Chapter One: Hell on Earth**

Ginny and Hermione stood back to back, defending each other from the dark curses sent their way. They knew all was lost, there was evidence scattered all along the floor that everyone was dead, including the boy who escaped death so many times. They knew that, but they didn't want to believe it. It was then that they looked at their surroundings and themselves. Their clothing was ripped and bloody from the curses they had dodged but failed to. The ground was literally littered with dead bodies. It was then that they realized that they were the only survivors. Even the little first years of the light got killed. It was too late. They let their guard down. Voldemort hit them, and ropes started to bind themselves around the two survivors.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite mudblood and blood traitor. How does it feel, to see your friends all dead," Voldemort cackled madly," Crucio."

Hermione knew she could handle the torture curse, but she wasn't so sure about Ginny. After being bored of torturing the survivors, voldemort raised his wand for the grand finale. Well, that was his plans until a black, portal-like mist started to gather around the two survivors. Ginny and Hermione of course, thought this was one of voldemort's spells and braced themselves for the worst. Suddenly, the ropes surrounding them snapped, surprising the girls.

"Save the ones you love, heal the broken, help the darkened, and most important thing, change history. We will always be with you, good luck with your task," a voice said and before the both of them can register what just happened, they were pulled into nothingness…

_**I just noticed some reviews on this story and I'm glad you liked it(or maybe not ;D). Thanks for the review, I'm just surprised I haven't received any hate reviews yet. Oh well, tell me if you like this version better. I am so sorry to following-the-spiders221 for almost stealing the title *sheepish grin*. I still can't get over the fact that people actually took the time to read this and review it….. Okay, bye!**_


	3. Fate's A Bitch

It all went black.

The Marauders were celebrating who-knows-what when there was a scream. The enchanted ceiling had dark swirls of black, portal-like mist and it was downright scary, considering that not everyday your school's ceiling suddenly has a portal-like substance on it. It was really a portal.

Two girls, a redhead and a brunette, fell from the ceiling, floating lightly down on the floor. Their skin was littered with scars and their cloths were ripped, as if they had just escaped the war.

Ginny and Hermione woke up to hear whispering.

"Who are they?"

"Who knows? But they're hot"

"Padfoot, as much as you are my best friend, your flirting is annoying."

"Should we be taking them to the Hospital Wing? They're not really looking like they're in the state of Padfoot's constant flirting, I mean, look at those scars! They're even worse than Moony's scars during you-know-what!"

The duo were already fingering their wands due to the possibility of danger. Before any of the Marauders knew it, they were at the ends of two wands.

'Ginny, do you think they're Death Eaters?' Hermione asked mentally to Ginny. During the war, they had developed a way to communicate without speaking.

'I don't think so, but you can't be too sure.' Ginny replied back.

Hermione nodded," _Finite Incantatem"_

The Marauders were looking at the two girls weirdly.

'No, they are not Death Eaters, the spell could've undid the disguising spell.'

They heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see the Marauders looking at them weirdly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a younger version of Remus Lupin asked the duo.

The Marauders saw the girls' stare wide-eyed at Remus.

"Oh. My. God. Fate is a bitch," Hermione muttered darkly to Ginny," Ginny?"

Ginny fainted. Hermione kneeled down and did all of the healing spells she knew, it was going to take a long time before Ginny can fully recover from exposure of the cruciatus curse. The Marauders tried to help her but, much to the Great Hall's surprise, she hissed at them.

"Don't even think about going near us, I don't trust rats that betray their friends to Voldemort."

She recognized them, but it didn't register in her brain that she was twenty years in the past, yet.

_**Hehe, that's all I got. I'm surprised, I managed to get a chapter done within a day. Though that's probably because I got a surge of ideas. Forgot to put disclaimer, too lazy to put it on now. I do not own anything except for my bizarre ideas for fanfics. You'll see, being Hogwarts' champions will do something that has to do with the plot, I think….**_

_**EDIT: I changed the ending a bit, the Hogwarts' champions stuff didn't really make sense to me after I thought about it…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait….. Busy with the other fics…. Don't even know if people even bother to read it…. Trying to make short A/n s. **_

"Don't even think about going near us, I don't trust rats that betray their friends to Voldemort."

The three Marauders had a sick feeling in their stomachs that those words were meant for Peter, and Peter only. The way that Peter paled only confirmed their suspicions. Innocent, shy Peter, a traitor and Death Eater? They couldn't believe it, but the hate and loathing directed at Peter caused them to unwillingly believe it.

Hermione, meanwhile, was totally concentrating on Ginny, totally ignoring the stares coming from the Marauders and the rest of the Great Hall. She heard Ginny groan.

"Ginny, I think Voldemort has tortured you too much. You never felt the torture curse so now you'll be in pain for only two hours.. At least you got tortured less than me…I recovered in a day.." Hermione said softly to Ginny, but not quiet enough.

The Marauders had heard what she said.

'They had been tortured be Lord Voldemort himself? How the hell did they escape?!'

Those thoughts were on the three Marauders. Peter, however, was thinking differently.

'Why the fuck did the Dark Lord let this mudblood and er… I guess a blood traitor, escape?! He should have just killed them on the spot..'

Hermione was disgusted at Pettigrew, she was reading his very thoughts.

"Pettigrew, I am disgusted at you, I thought you would have at least the decency to regret your choice to become a Death Eater. Voldemort, by the way, isn't too pleased with our escape either. And if you find us so irritating, why don't you just go away, that way, the both of us will be happy," Hermione spat, she hated Pettigrew, but this made her hatred turn into loathing.

Peter looked surprised.

'How the hell did she know what I'm thinking?!'

"I know what your thinking because, I don't know, maybe the most obvious thing in the world?" Hermione snapped at Peter.

"Legilimency," Peter whispered as the realization hit him,' Then how the fuck did I not feel it?'

Hermione turned her attention back to Ginny.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to waste my time on dirty rats like you."

"Why you filthy little mudblood," Peter sneered.

Oops. Bad mistake. The Marauders heard him. The entire Hall heard him. The Marauders' suspicions were sadly confirmed. They had no idea what to do. Peter broke the promise made by each Marauder, to never say the 'm' word. If the Marauder said the 'm' word, they would be kicked out of the group.

"Peter…." Remus trailed off," You know what this means, right?"

"You broke your promise Peter," Sirius said quietly.

"You know what happens when you break _that_ promise," James whispered, hurt that Peter actually broke the promise, he thought Peter was least likely to break the promise, but he guessed he was wrong.

Hermione just ignored Peter, muttered something about traitorous rats, and healed Ginny the best she could.

Ginny groaned. She felt like shit.

"Ginny? You awake?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm awake, I just feel like Voldemort just pranced into the Great Hall and snogged Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"Ew. Just thinking about that makes me feel like shit," Hermione said, making a disgusted face.

"Exactly how I feel," Ginny said jokingly," anyway, where are we?"

"Hogwarts, with James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, and _Peter fucking Pettigrew_," Hermione listed.

The Marauders looked shocked that the strange girl knew their names, full names, in fact.

"Holy shit! Is the rat here right now? I totally call dibs on shredding him to pieces. Wait…Did you just say James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin? They're dead, remember?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened," Hermione said uncertainly.

'Wait, remember those words when that portal appeared?' Ginny thought to Hermione, they had forgotten about the fact that they can talk to each other in their minds until now. _**(yeah, so did I)**_

'Oh yeah! It was _Save the ones you love, heal the broken, help the darkened, and most important thing, change history. We will always be with you, good luck with your task _right?' Hermione thought back.

'Exactly, we are glad you have remembered our words, young warrior,' a voice said.

'Er, okay, did you hear that voice too, Hermione?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Yeah, it kinda sounds like the voice when the portal thing appeared…' Hermione said.

'You are correct, young warrior, we will guide you through your task, but you shall do nothing for now,' the voice said.

'Well, that was weird…' Ginny thought to Hermione.

They heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see someone they loathed, Albus Dumbledore, the Master of Manipulations. _**(some stories I am anti-Dumbledore)**_

"Who are you two, if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Dumbledore thought he could easily manipulate these two strange women, seeing that they were injured. He thought they would beg for his help, then he could obtain some information in killing Tom Riddle, and then when he is killed, he shall take credit for the death of Tom Riddle, and he will be on top of the Ministry. _**(wow, I am totally making him the antagonist)**_

'Um, voice thingy, what should we do? We can't really say our real names, well, except Hermione," Ginny thought to the voice, well, tried to at least.

'You shall go as Ginerva Wright, and call me Katherine, you can call me whenever you want,' Katherine said.

'Okay, Katherine,' Ginny thought uncertainly,' Hermione! I'm going to be Ginny Wright, all right?'

'Okay, Ginny,' Hermione thought back.

Then, Hermione remembered something. They had just practically said that they felt like Voldemort just pranced in the Hall and snogged Dumbledore…In front of said man himself. Before she can control herself, she burst out laughing. Ginny looked confused.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" she said, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just-" Hermione was cut off by her own fit of giggles.

Finally she burst out," We just said we felt like Voldemort just pranced in the Hall and snogged Dumbledore!" continued with another fit of giggles. _**(to tell you the truth, I just found out about that too, and Hermione and Ginny needed a laugh)**_

Ginny caught on with what Hermione was saying, and fell into a fit of giggles, with the entire Hall following suit as they realized what Hermione had said, even the Slytherins were trying to stifle their giggles. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at them. The teachers all looked amused. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the Hall fell silent. Only Hermione and Ginny were giggling, mainly because they don't respect the manipulative git. After a while, the duo managed to stifle their giggles.

"I believe, ladies, that you haven't told us your names yet," Dumbledore said in an obviously fake cheerful tone, well, to the duo anyway.

'Ready?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'Ready,' Ginny replied back.

They cleared their throats in unison, clearly mocking Dumbledore, seeing as they were doing it like Dumbledore did before.

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"And my name is Ginny Wright," Ginny continued.

"It seems that there was something wrong with-"

"our portkey here and we-"

"landed here by accident instead of your office," Hermione concluded.

'Ah… Things are going to very interesting I see,' said Katherine.

_**Sorry for the wait….. I'm having writers block right now so I have to hold all my stories until it's over…. Gomen ne sai! (I'm sorry!)**_


End file.
